


Hoodies and Soft Confessions

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Shane was fiercely protective of his hoodie and he didn’t hand it off to just anyone. It was his comfort item of sorts and he wore it almost every day if he went out and about, sometimes even when he didn’t. The list of people he would entrust it to was very short, consisting of a couple of his closest friends and family, and most recently, his roommate Ryan.





	Hoodies and Soft Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Inbox prompt fill for "You're cute, I guess" and prompt roulette fill for 'roommates'

                Shane was fiercely protective of his hoodie and he didn’t hand it off to just anyone. It was his comfort item of sorts and he wore it almost every day if he went out and about, sometimes even when he didn’t. The list of people he would entrust it to was very short, consisting of a couple of his closest friends and family, and most recently, his roommate Ryan.

                It’d been an abnormally cold day at the start of spring, the chill in the air creeping into their quaint apartment through the poorly insulated windows. Shane was curled up on the couch, a thick blanket spread across his lap and draped over one of his shoulders. He had his hoodie on, the sleeves just long enough to cover his hands as he held his steaming mug of coffee almost reverently while warming his freezing fingertips on the ceramic. Shane didn’t really need to be up yet, his class wasn’t until later in the day, but Ryan’s alarm had woken him up and his brain wouldn’t let him return to sleep. The brief peace and quiet that had returned to their apartment was split by Ryan’s alarm again, followed by a thump and a “Oh fuck!”

                Shane glanced at the time on the DVR box, _9:47 A.M._ blinking slowly in an intense blue. Ryan rushed into the room a few moments later, the physical embodiment of a whirlwind of panicked activity. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his repeated attempts of fixing it by running a hand through it only seemed to make it worse; Ryan’s final attempt was just to put a beanie on over it. The jingle of his keys roused Shane out of his bleary state momentarily, about to wish Ryan a good day before noticing that he was just wearing a t-shirt.

                “Wait,wait-” Shane set his mug on the table and untangled himself from his nest, joining Ryan by the door. “Dude, you’re gonna catch a cold if you go out there with just a t-shirt, here, take my jacket.” Shane slipped it off over his head quickly, the sound of static discharging popping as he did so. He shivered slightly as his torso was exposed to the cool air, but Ryan’s tired and grateful smile made up for it. Ryan was out the door as soon as he had it on, calling out a goodbye over his shoulder to Shane.

                It wasn’t until Shane was wrapped back up in his blanket that he realized that he’d given his hoodie, his _special_ hoodie nonetheless, to Ryan without even questioning it. Shane trusted him enough to bring it back to him, and he pushed the thought out of his mind as he clicked the T.V. on to the morning news.

 

* * *

 

                A few weeks had passed since that day and the cold snap continued much to the chagrin of all of the students, Ryan included. He’d been excited to finally be able to go to the beach without freezing his ass off, but mother nature had other plans in mind, leaving him grumping around their apartment on a Thursday afternoon. The college was giving them a short break, a little less than a week, so Shane had decided to make the trek home for a few days.

                He had been packing some of his clothing up when Ryan knocked lightly on the doorframe to his room. Shane hummed in a questioning tone at him as he finished up with his clothing and glanced up to him. Ryan was leaning against the doorway, black sweatpants covering his legs and Shane’s hoodie hanging loosely off of his shoulders. The bottom edge of it easily came down to halfway down Ryan’s thighs and the sleeves hung well past his hands. A smile crossed his face when Shane looked up at him.

                “Movie night before you go?” Ryan asked him as he struggled to zip up his bag, the zipper protesting to obvious overload of items before a good squishing had it cooperating. Ryan laughed at Shane quietly cheering to himself at his own success.

                “I’m down, what are we watching?” Shane responded distractedly, mentally checking off his list of things he had to do before he left in the morning. Ryan stopped leaning on the doorframe and started to walk down the hallway towards their living room.

                “There’s this horror film I found on Netflix that sounded really interesting.” Ryan said, his voice trailing down the hallway. Shane picked up the bag off of his bed, propping it up near the doorway before following Ryan out to the couch where the movie was already set up.

                True to his word, it was pretty interesting. Or at least, it was to Shane; Ryan seemed content to be glued to Shane’s side with his face hidden in his shoulder rather than watch the movie. It wasn’t until the credits were rolling that Shane realized Ryan’s breath had evened out and he was quietly snoring, the sound muffled by Shane’s shirt. Hesitantly, Shane brought a hand up to Ryan’s hair, running his fingers through it gently. He froze as Ryan snuffled, but all he did was snuggle further into Shane, still soundly asleep.

                He didn’t particularly want to wake Ryan up to get him to move, he was enjoying the moment maybe a little too much. Shane pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly setting an alarm and putting it on the end table, followed by his glasses. He tugged the blanket off of the back of the couch and settled it over both of them, wrapping them in a cocoon of comfortable warmth. Relaxed and tired, Shane began to drift off, the light from the T.V. illuminating their features until it eventually went into sleep mode, plunging the room into pleasant darkness.

 

* * *

 

                He and Ryan talked a lot while Shane was in Illinois, mostly through texts but an occasional phone call here and there. It was Monday night when Ryan sent him a text: ‘ _vid call??’_ Shane sent back an affirmative before quickly scrambling out of bed to go straighten himself out in the bathroom mirror. He really didn’t need to put this much effort it, in was just Ryan, but that was the thing. It was _Ryan_ , who he’d discovered he had a soft spot a mile wide for over the past few days.

                The chiming of his phone in the other room caught his attention and he spared himself one last look in the mirror before jumping back into bed and answering the call. It took a moment for the connection to establish itself before Ryan’s end came into view. Shane started to greet him when it hit him that Ryan was still wearing his hoodie, even while he was gone.

                “What? Is there something on my face?” Ryan asked, his voice crackling slightly through Shane’s speaker. Ryan must have been able to see the look on Shane’s face, even with the poor quality of the video feed.

                “No it’s just- you’re cute, I guess? You look like you’re swimming in my hoodie and it just hit me how adorable you look.” Even the poor video quality couldn’t hide Ryan’s sudden blushy bashfulness, an oversized sleeve covering part of his face like it could disguise the sunshine smile Shane adored. The rest of that call and all of the ones following it was spent in horribly hidden adoring looks at each other and conversations that had them both laughing until they couldn’t breathe.

                Shane couldn’t wait to go home.

 

* * *

 

                “Ryan, I’m ho-” Shane cut himself off as the door swung open, revealing Ryan sound asleep on the couch, snuggled up in his hoodie again. He carefully dropped his bags in the hallway and toed his shoes off before padding over to Ryan. Shane leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Ryan’s forehead, something he’d waiting much too long to be able to do.

                Ryan’s eyes slowly fluttered open, confusion clear in his expression for a moment until he realized that Shane was standing over him. A bright smile spread on his face and he reached a hand up, hooking it behind Shane’s neck and pulling him down. They met in a gentle kiss, and the wait was worth it just for that one moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> If you wanna send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or yell w/ me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
